Harlequin
by MeganIsNotAnEmo
Summary: Before they were The Joker and Harley Quinn they were two young kids with a love for causing mayhem. The love story of Jerome Valeska and Harleen Quinzel.


Chapter One

They were told not to make a mess of the beautiful penthouse, they were told to stay quiet and not to draw any attention to the apartment. But above all they were told not to leave. So naturally the four maniaxs left Barbra sleeping in her bed and snuck out for burgers.

It was a small diner in a bad part of Gotham, which almost guaranteed that no one there would call the cops on them. The whole place was filled with thugs and criminals. But still they kept a low profile as they slid into their booth. Aron was looking through the manus as Arnold kept fidgeting and Greenwood seemed more interested in the women then anything the menu had to offer. Jerome was the first to notice the bubbly blonde bombshell that walked up to their table. Her hair was up in two bouncing pigtails and she wore a stained white apron over her normal clothes indicating she worked there, she looked very young and there was no way she was older then him. But she was mesmerising.

They all looked up at her, Aron had a silly grin on his face and Greenwood licked his lips hungrily at her. "So, what can i get you boys?" she didn't seem to give the others much thought as she wrote down their orders but as she looked at Jerome she smiled at him "And what about you?" He gave her a simple generic order burger, fries, soda. But as she walked away he could help but follow her with his gaze, there was just something so familiar about her.

As she came around with the food and asked if there was anything else they wanted, it was easy to tell that the others were putting her off; but every time she spoke to Jerome she seemed more at ease. It wasn't something he was unfamiliar with, before being arrested for killing his mother his boyish charm came in use. Perhaps being the only one in the group that didn't look like a killer was what put her at ease. Either way Jerome didn't mind, the group ate quickly and threw some money on the table before running out. Galavan and his sister would be back soon.

It was dark out and the streets were almost empty, save for a few cars that would rush by. They were about to cross the street when they heard someone calling out to them. Thinking they'd been spotted Jerome pulled out his knife and turned. Surprisingly it was the waitress from the diner whose throat his knife was pressed up to. What was even more surprising was the look in her eyes. She showed no fear, it was as if she didn't care that with one quick more he could kill her. In fact she actually looked amused. She lifted up her hand revealing a black object dangling from her finger. "You left your coat inside." She handed him the object and turned, heading back inside but not before looking over her shoulder and smiling at him "Thanks for the tip, Jerome."

She obviously knew who they were, knew what they had done. She knew they were monsters and yet she didn't run away, infact she seemed to be flirting with him. She winked at him before heading back inside. And in the moment Jerome knew exactly where he had seen that woman before.

It was the first night the circus had been in Gotham, a week before Jerome killed his mother. She had kicked him out of the trailer to 'entertain' one of the patrons of the show and he had decided to wander around when he had heard the shouting. He peered out from the edge of a trailer to see a large, muscular, red faced man shouting down at a young blonde girl. "You stupid good for nothing girl. I should have made your mother kill you before you were born." The words were familiar to Jerome, his mother would say the same things to him almost every night. What was also familiar was the loud cracking sound her heard as the back of the man's hand collided with the girls face.

He expected the girl to take it, to bow her head and say nothing as he had done so many times before. He certainly hadn't expected for her to pick up the crowbar that been lying in the back of her father's tuck. And he definitely didn't expect her her to whack the tall man mercilessly over the head with it. The man when down with a dull thud and the girl continued to hit him repeatedly until the grass around them was stained red.

Jerome must had moved or made a noise because the girls head quickly snapped up towards him. He was surprised to see amusement dancing in her eyes as she looked straight at him. She broke the intense stare, turning around she grabbed the tarp that lay across the truck bed and proceeded to wrap up her father's body, struggling a little she finally managed to get the body up into the truck. Before getting up into the driver's seat her looked back at Jerome who had not moved from his spot. She gave him a flirty smile and a wink before climbing into the truck and driving away.

Jerome remembered the girl a few days later what her father's face popped up on the TV, they had found his body and arrested his bucky for his murder as the crowbar was found in his possession. He couldn't help but smile. And that night when his mother what nagging about how lazy he was he didn't hesitate in picking up the hatchet on the kitchen table and killing her with it, a smile plastered across his face.

The blonde bombshell, she was the woman who had finally set him free from from his mother's constant nagging and who had showed him the way to insanity.


End file.
